Stereoscopic 3D video systems generate left eye and right eye images, i.e., objects as viewed by the left and right eye respectively, which differ slightly because each eye is at a slightly different location and thus has a different optical axis. The apparent displacement of an object viewed along these two different lines of sight is known as “parallax.” When each eye receives its appropriate image, the brain perceives differences in these images (parallax) as depth, the third dimension in “3D.” Many conventional stereoscopic 3D displays incorporate a touch panel so that the user interacts with the system by touching what is displayed directly on the screen. However, conventional stereoscopic systems generate an uncomfortable amount of parallax when the user is close enough to touch the screen, which can lead to eyestrain. Also, the use of a touch panel increases the system cost.